


Success

by Darkestwolfx



Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [19]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: There were many forms of success, but only one which really mattered.
Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660813
Kudos: 8





	Success

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest one yet. I was a little stumped at the time I wrote this one, and I've since had plenty other ideas, but I thought, hey, why not stick with the original, short and sweet as it is? There are 31 of these prompts after all.

**19: Success**

Summary: There were many forms of success, but only one which really mattered.

Words: 288

Spoilers: None.

* * *

* * *

Success was one of those words which somehow had the power to define life. Not in the little sense of things either. It was a big thing, a massive thing, which could change the entire course of your future.

Were you successful at school? No? Well, you're a write off then.

Were you successful at university? No? Well, go write yourself off then.

Were you successful at anything academic before or by the age of 21? No? Well go stack shelves then.

That... _That_ was the perceived process of how so-called 'success' worked.

Gordon never went to college. Only one of this brother's not to (although they let Alan believe that's where he was). No, Gordon went and lived under the sea, studying, and competed in sports tournaments – to some very high levels, thank you.

He wasn't a failure or a write off, just because school hadn't been for him.

The world, in his view, was too narrow-minded, seeing success in only what added them, International Rescue, for example.

The whole, big, name in lights thing was happening there in full.

Yeah, sometimes it made him hate being so successful.

* * *

Success was being praised by others for a job well done.

Success was being able to be there to help.

Success was saving everything and everyone.

Success was having a family who supported you to do that.

Success was a simple thank you on the journey home.

Success was having something to come home to.

Success was coming home.

In the end, success was what you made it; what you chose to count and what you willed to discard.

There were many forms of success, but only one which really mattered.

Bringing everyone home.

Safe and Sound.


End file.
